


Love

by ladymacbeth77



Series: Movies Quote - Caterina d'Aragona [6]
Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Preseries, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Voglio essere come voi siete. Vedere come voi vedete, amare come voi amate" (Dracula di Bram Stoker) </p><p>Il primo incontro tra Arturo e Caterina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

_Arturo..._  
 _Caterina..._  
Siamo solo due bambini eppure abbiamo davanti a noi un destino radioso e grande. Un futuro di potenza.  
Siamo due principi, futuri re e regina. Avremo nelle mani l'esistenza di un'intera popolazione e dovremo essere in grado di governarla con fermezza, in modo che niente sfugga al nostro controllo.  
Siamo due giovani destinati ad un matrimonio che non sarà d'amore, ma di convenzione.  
Eppure... eppure vorrei amarlo, vorrei che i nostri figli nascessero in un clima di affetto, vorrei che la nostra vita potesse essere felice.  
Guardo negli occhi quel ragazzo così fragile e timido e già un moto di dolcezza mi nasce nel cuore. Ci studiamo e alla fine un timido sorriso compare ad illuminare i nostri volti, il suo ancora imberbe, da bambino, il mio già segnato dai tratti duri che ho ereditato da Isabella, mia madre.  
Sì, posso amarlo. Voglio amarlo.  
Mi avvicino e gli prendo le mani nelle mie. Lo sento sussultare a quel tocco leggero, non se lo aspettava. Parlo a bassa voce, per non farmi sentire da tutti quegli estranei che ci controllano come un gruppo di cornacchie intorno ad un cadavere: “Voglio essere come voi siete. Vedere come voi vedete, amare come voi amate.”  
Parole che mi nascono dal cuore e che neanche io sapevo di conoscere. Arturo sbatte le palpebre stupito, ma è solo un attimo: il suo sorriso si allarga e le labbra si muovono per ripetere la mia frase, senza tentennamenti.  
Si china a baciare il palmo della mia mano, prima di allontanarsi in mezzo alla sua scorta.  
Avete visto, madre? Anche io posso amare.


End file.
